Ginger Snap
by lesbianmagari
Summary: Wally is picked on since he is a ginger but since south parks ginger kids episode people have been picking on him more. Wally goes on a run and starts to remember how he met Robin and Red Arrow. OneShot
1. Chapter 1

Ginger Snap

Something I randomly thought of.

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

P.S of course you can write what you think, it helps me become a better writer. I now know that I have to make sure i'm more clear in the future. They aren't saying those things to be mean, they are saying those things in a joking way since they are friends but have all recently watch the same southpark episode.

OneShot

I like watching South Park like any other teen or young adult did but after the Ginger Kids episode from South Park aired a group of people started something on facebook called kick a ginger day. At first I thought it was a joke but I keep hearing kids say things like I can't wait for November 20th. At first I thought who would take kick a ginger day seriously but as days past after that page was made I had started to reconsider that thought, people would told me that I had no soul. People kept saying horrible things to me but when November came the bulling got worse since the spitting started. I never told my team about the bullying, so they always joked about kick a ginger day and I never get the chance to talk to Roy. I would talk to my uncle but he's away on a very important mission.

On Sunday, November 19 Batman is training us since Black Canary is on an important mission. Aqua Lad won his sparring match against Artemis and Robin won his fight M'gann so that currently leaves me with Super Boy. As Super Boy and I fight, I hear Artemis, M'gann and Robin yell things like "Kid soulless has no fighting skill," "You give gingers a bad name," "Don't make us kick you into fighting better." After hearing those things I just run out of Mount Justice as fast as I can even though our sparring match never ended. I run and eat but keep it until the midnight. When I get home I collapse onto my bed. If my parents were ever around then maybe I would have gotten in trouble but they use the excuse that I'm a Superhero and could take care of myself to travel around the world.

When I open my eyes I realize it's November 20 and that I have to face my school so I decide to take my time getting ready. I eat really slow since I don't wanna get to school fast but for a speedster it's hard to go that slow. On my way to school I think that I just can't wait for the day to end but when I get to school some kids kick me and called me random things on my way to class. Throughout the school day while I got kicked I tried not to snap since I shouldn't fight back since if I do then I will hurt someone with my powers because I'm just that angry and when my emotions are that strong it's harder to control my powers.

Just as my last class of the day begins I'm so angry that I can't control my powers. I start to vibrate on spot so I try hard to stop but I can't. James who isTrickster and Hartley who is Pied Piper look at me with concern, they grab random stuff and start tossing it at the teacher. They must be making a distraction so that I can leave, I'm happy for their thoughtful actions. When leave the class I break into a run too fast causing all the windows to shatter. I can't help but get lost in thought as I run around the earth. Who would think a hero with powers would get bullied, when I was first got my powers I thought that I would never get picked on but my uncle Barry who was the Flash, then told me I had to be careful because of my powers. I learned that I had to play the weak victim when I was Wally West because I didn't want to accidentally hurt someone. I went out of my way to avoid the kids at school so that no one would bother me. Being a hero I had no time for friends but since most of my time was used for school, homework, training, studying, stopping crime, patrolling the city and missions. I didn't care that I was friendless since I was a superhero. The day I met Batman and Robin was great because I could finally meet another hero that was a kid. At first we just did missions together, we didn't talk or hang out but one night after a mission Robin asked if I could hang out around the city. After Robin convinced me we had a great time, we hung out after missions more and eventually I had my first friend but one day Robin showed up in central city with Speedy. When I first met Red Arrow he went by Speedy at that time, I was afraid of him at first but then as I got to know Speedy better we would always fight. At some point we learned to tolerate each other so that Robin would be happy.

After weeks of tolerating Speedy, Uncle Barry told me that we had a mission with Green Arrow and Speedy. The mission went well but after it ended Speedy tried to shoot me with an arrow. Speedy missed since I was the fastest boy alive but he ended up getting in trouble. Weeks after that we some how went from tolerating each other to being friends. Speedy and I were ok friends but Robin and I were best friends even if we didn't know each others identity.

Eventually we joined the Young Justice and I learned Speedy's identity by accident. I walked in on Speedy telling Green Arrow that he only took him in because Oliver Queen needed stop make himself look good. They stop when they noticed my, they called the my uncle, the Flash, when Flash came they all agreed that Speedy and I could know each others identity since I could always google who Oliver adopted. After I found out that Speedy was Roy we hung out during the day in either of our cities but when Robin found out we knew each others Identities he started bugging Batman like crazy. It took time but when Robin was finally was aloud to share his identity with us, Batman threatened us, just to make sure we would keep it a secret. After Robin told us his identity, he told us to call him Dick. Roy and I giggled at first but eventually got used to it since we spent allot of time together. When we hung out together we did pranks, ate at random places, did random things and sometimes we would watch South Park together. That all stopped when Roy quit the Young Justice. We waited for Roy to call or drop by but he never contacted us in any way. Months after that Dick and I stopped hanging out, so I was once again friendless. I miss having my friends, I would be happy even if all I could do were talk over the phone to them.

I decide to go to our old hangout, when I get there I break down crying. I let just let myself cry since I hardly ever let myself cry. I feel so pathetic, so worthless, I just want to disappear. When I hear steps I try to calm myself down, when Red Arrow appears in front of me, he says "Sorry I haven't been there for you, I should have relied sooner that you were having problems since that episode." I feel a hand on my shoulder, it's Robin, Robin says "I'm also sorry, I shouldn't have been joking like that." they both pull me into a hug, I feel so happy after hearing those things, so happy that I have tears of joy. I finally have my best friends back, I say as I calm myself down "Your forgiven, let's go prank Green Arrow now," Red Arrow responds "As long as it's a really big prank," Robin adds "And make sure it'll be hilarious." As we smile, walk and plan an epic prank, I can't help but feel like I'm once again one of the luckiest people alive.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ginger Snap**_

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

_Maybe I'll make a sequel in the future(I'll leave an update, when I post the sequal, one day in the future)._

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**OneShot 2**

* * *

Wally, Dick and Roy are inside of the Batcave, the three of them all sat down trying to think of a new prank to pull on Oliver since he was their favorite target. Batman was at his computer ignoring the three since long ago they came to an agreement. As long as they left Batman and his things alone then they could prank Green Arrow all they wanted to, meaning that he would not stop them but they also had that same agreement with the Flash since he also didn't want to be pranked. Dick said as he crosses his arms and legs "How about while he's sleeping we shave him bold, make him dress like Lex Luther and make his home look like Lex's home." Roy tried to hid his laugh but failed, Roy says with a smirk as he lays on his stomach "Maybe another time, We should pretend he's dead, lock him in the mansion, plan a funeral and get everyone to attend." Wally jumps up while yelling out something too fast for Roy and Dick to understand. Roy and Dick both say "What?" Wally says slower but a normal pace to Roy and Dick "The three of us are going to pretend to have been turn into cats by klarion the witch boy." Roy yells out "How are we going to convince Ollie, that's such a horrible prank since it's not going to work." Wally smiles while saying "We will pretend to have been turn into cats who can talk but we will have to color their furs to look like our superhero outfits." Roy says "I take it back it's pure genius, we can put those super tiny speakers that Batman has into the cats mouths so that it looks like our voices are coming out of the cats mouths." Dick says "We will put contacts that are cameras into the cats eyes." The three of them have huge grins on their faces, Dick says "I'll take care of the everything, Roy find us a room in Olivers' mansion that we can hang out in, Wally make sure Ollie stays away from his home." Roy and Wally nob their heads yes, the three of them go different ways.

While Dick gathers up things and cats they'll need, Roy starts to fix up the mansion. Wally is stuck stalking Oliver, at first it was easy since Oliver just had meetings with his company. As soon as the meeting was over, Oliver went to the bar. It was a small bar, it was old and dark. To Wally, Oliver look like he bad day, like he came to drink to relax and escape his world for a bit. Just as Olivers getting ready to leave and go home, Wally knows that he's got to stall him for another hour. So he walk right infront of him and says the first lie that he could think of "I need you advice, I don't feel like asking Uncle Barry." Oliver says "I know what it's about, follow me, we'll go get ice-cream." As Wally and Oliver walked to the ice-cream palace, Wally could not help but wonder what Oliver thinks it's about. Wally and Oliver sit in the booth as just as a waiter arrives. She takes both of their orders, Wally says "Pretty fancy for only having ice-creams." Oliver has a big smile that radiates happiness. Oliver says "You don't know how much this means to me, Roy refused to let me give him the talk." Inside Wally panics but on the outside he nobs his head yes and stuffs his mouth eating full of ice-cream. After two hours Oliver finally finishes giving his very graphic version of the talk. Wally has learned some new thing, Wally says " Thanks for the talk." Wally pretends to look at the clock, he says "Look at the time, I got to run." Wally ran to the direction of Olivers' mansion.

When Wally arrives at the mansion he sees Roy and Dick, Wally walks up to them. Roy and Dick each grab an arm and drag him into Roys' room. Dick say as they get in the room, "What took you so long Kid late." Wally glares, he says "I had to distract Oliver," Wally shivered, "For some reason Oliver gave me the talk." Dick starts to giggle, Roy rubs his head and says "At lease now he'll stop annoying me about it, it's my fault he gave you the talk." Wally immediately shouts "What do you mean?" They hear a car, Dick hands him two cats, one looks like a version of robin while the other is a version of Red arrow. Wally see a third cat on the bed, it's version of him, Kid Flash. Dick says "Now we have got to improvise, for now Red ArrowCat and RobinCat will go out with you carrying them inside the mansion." Roy says "Tell Ollie you ran into Klarion the witch boy or something."

Wally gets out of the Mansion, goes to the front door and kicks the door since he is carrying two cats. When Oliver answers the door, Wally blurts out "Klarion The Witch Boy transformed them into cats." Oliver raises an eyebrow and says "If Roy and Dick are cats then why are you not a cat." Wally answers "I was far away, before I could try to stop him, I tripped. He disappeared and left behind a Red ArrowCat and RobinCat. RobinCat meows, Robin speaks into a microphone and it sounds like it's coming from the RobinCat. Robin said "It's true," Oliver jumps back in surprise since he thinks the RobinCat said it. As Wally steps into the Olivers' home, Oliver says "I'll call Batman." Both Oliver and Wally see the mansion locking, the power then shuts down. Red Arrow says "Fuck, looks like Klarion The Witch Boy is still around." Oliver grabs RoyCat and runs to the direction of one of his Bathroom, the one with a hidden door that leads into his hidden room. It had all of his weapons and costumes, Oliver finds it lock. Wally appears behind Ollie, Ollie says "I'm locked out, we'll have to improvise." Wally's about to say something when Oliver grabs RobinCat. Oliver now has both cats "I'll scout the mansion, you try to find away to get in contact with Batman. Oliver runs off, leaving behind a very confused Wally.

Wally waits a while and then trys' calling both Roy and Dick but he notices his cellphone isn't getting a signal. Wally walks into the direction of Roys' room. He finds it unlocked and empty, he mumbles out "What are they up to." Wally looks around the mansion finding no sign of them. When Wally hears a cat meowing, he runs into that direction. When he gets there, he sees a cat that looks like Teekl. He picks it up, a Wally confused starts to panic. Wally calms down and says our loud "Very funny guys, you can come out now." when he gets no responds, Wally runs around finding no sign of Oliver or the cats. Inside Wally's freaking out, he shouts "Not funny." he runs to the nearest window, when he moves the curtains, he sees it is covered with metal. You can't look out of it, he runs down stairs. Wally puts the cat on the floor and tries to vibrate through it but fails and ends up with a bloody nose. Just as Wally starts to hyperventilate, he feels a hand on his shoulder, it's Oliver. Roy hands Wally a bag, Wally puts it around this mouth and breaths into it. The mansion starts to open and the power comes pack on. Dick walks toward them, they wait for Wally to calm down.

After Wally has calm down, he gives both Roy and Dick a light punch. Wally says still in shock "What the Hell, I can't believe you let Oliver in on it." Wally starts to laugh, he laughs for a while. Wally eventually says "I'll prank you back, you better be watching out." Dick say "We didn't let Oliver in on the prank." Roy adds "He kind of busted us." Oliver say "It's nice to finally mess up one of your pranks for once. Let's go get something to eat, it's my treat." Wally smiles and says "We can try again in the future," Roy and dick nob their heads yes. Wally ask "What's up with the cat that looks like Teekl, it was a smart idea. It would have gotten Oliver if he had ran into her instead." Roy and Dick look confused, both of them say "What cat?" All four of them hear clapping, they turn and see Klarion The Witch Boy, he is holding Teekl. Klarion says "Good job Justice family, in the future never pretend that I turned you into anything. You will all need some type of punishment." Dick questions "How did you find out?" Klarion answers "Let's say a cat loving woman hates when you paints color or dye her cats." Dick says "Catwoman." Klarion said as he pets Teelk "Which one of you wants to go first, wait what can I do to you." Oliver starts throwing kicks and punches but Klarion dodges. He says some words and the room starts to glow. Klarion The Witch Boy says as he leaves with Teekle "Seven days of fun is ahead of you, Justice fools."

Wally looks at where everyone was, he sees a one year old baby, who can't talk, in the location where Oliver was. In Dicks is location is a girl version of him and in Roys location is a red kitten. Wally speaks "I'm not going to explain this to Batman." Wally pauses, he ask in a high pitched kid voice "What wrong with my voice?" Dick answers "You've been been turned into a five year old little girl." Wally let's out a shriek right before he passes out. Dick says "This is a disaster, heavy on the dis."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I've posted the Sequel to Ginger Snap, the sequel is called The Seven Days and it'll be eight chapters long. If your interested in reading it then you can look for it on my profile or look it up in the Young Justice fandom.**_


End file.
